Ojos color miel
by kags136
Summary: Los juegos de los dioses nunca son fáciles, y un deseo de felicidad puede traer problemas más complejos de los que uno piensa. Kagome se ve involucrada no solo en dos vidas, sino también en un tercera de la que ella misma se olvida.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueña de Inuyasha.**

 **A los que seguían mi historia: por motivos personales no pude continuarla el año pasado, la retome ahora nuevamente pero estoy editando todos los capítulos esperando que queden mejor para su mejor lectura!. Voy a ir subiendo a medida que edito y esta vez prometo no abandonarlos.**

 **muchas gracias.**

 **Kags!**

* * *

En una pequeña cabaña en el medio del bosque. Se encontraba una mujer devastada. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Su cuerpo era un bollo con las rodillas pegadas al estómago y las manos agarrando fuertemente su cabeza.

"Soy Kagome Higurashi, ese es mi nombre" me dije a mi misma, una vez más "Soy Kagome Higurashi, ese es mi nombre", una vez más "¡Soy Kagome Higurashi, ese es mi nombre!". Nunca debí haber aceptado, nunca debí haber ayudado, o eso creo. Aunque mi mente me diga que sí, en el fondo sé que no soy Kagome Higurashi o bueno si pero no. Soy dos partes, o quizás tres.

"aaahggg" Gruño, grito, me agarro la cabeza, lloro.

Sé que me están buscando, va en realidad ya me encontraron, solo que están tratando de romper la barrera de energía que he puesto sobre este lugar. Escucho sus gritos. Pero sobre todo escucho su voz. Esa voz que en un comienzo la relacionaba con los más fríos de hielos, pero que antes era tan calida "Las grandes paradojas de los tiempos, ¿En qué te has convertido?"

"Me mintió" digo fuertemente hablando con nadie en particular. "Lo sabía desde un principio. Sabía quién era y nunca me dijo nada…"

* * *

-3 AÑOS ANTES-

Hoy era el último día que visitaba a mi familia. Hoy era una adios rápido para ellos y una adiós de siglos para mí, sí todo salía bien los iba a volver a ver. Pero las complicaciones de mi vida eran ya prácticamente una costumbre.

Mi vida nunca fue fácil, nací un 13 de abril de 1993. Mi madre Sakura y mi padre Kento Higurashi eran los cuidadores del Santuario familiar, que pertenece a mi familia a lo largo de tres siglos. Cuando tenía cinco años, mi padre falleció en un accidente de autos y mi madre en ese momento se encontraba embarazada de mi hermano pequeño Sota. Fue difícil para toda mi familia continuar, mi abuelo vive con nosotros desde entonces y apoyo a mi madre en todo. Pero aunque los años pasen aun recuerdo la mirada de anhelo mi madre cuando mi hermano pequeño preguntando por mi padre.

A los 15 años, justo un 13 de abril. Me veo arrastrada a la era del Sengoku-jidai. Ahí descubro que soy un miko en una situación bastante extrema, y no cualquier miko, ni más ni menos que la Shikon no Miko. La portadora y cuidadora de la perla de las 4 almas, una perla maldita que tiene el poder de hacerte casi 100 veces más fuerte, pero con un alto precio: te conduce al lado oscuro, te domina y sobre todo tu lado más codicioso nace. Mi deber era purificarla y mantenerla lejos de la codicia y la oscuridad. Ruedo los ojos ante ese pensamiento "pff, algo tan sencillo" sobre todo porque sin querer fracturo la perla en pedazos. Y así comenzó mi viaje en busca de los fragmentos. Al principio éramos solo Inuyasha un Hanyou, nacido del señor de occidente y una Hime humana y yo. Luego se nos une un pequeño zorrito Youkay huérfano, que en poco tiempo lo adopte como mi hijo. Por último se nos agregaron Miroku, un monje maldito con una kazana que lleva en su mano derecha y una Taichi, llamada Sango junto con una gata fuego Youkay Kirara. Nuestro grupo visto desde afuera era extraño, pero éramos fieles el uno con el otro. Todos teníamos un mismo objetivo completar la joya y destruir al hanyou malvado Naraku.

Naraku, el engaño personificado. Una creación de un viejo bandido de nombre Onigumo mezclado y unido a miles de demonios de menor rango. Dejándose llevar por su lado oscuro, su codicia y odio, buscaba la Shikon para su propio fin. Sin embargo en el fondo lo único que quería era el amo de una mujer Kikyo. Amor que nunca fue y nunca será. Utilizando la debilidad de Kikyo, su propio deseo de ser libre de su deber y vivir junto con quien pertenecía su corazón, le hizo creer que Inuyasha la había traicionado, rompiendo así un lazo muy estrecho de confianza y dando como resultado la muerte de Kikyo y sellado en un árbol Inuyasha. Ese mismo ser despreciable maldijo a la familia del Monje Miruko, con la kazana y mato a toda la familia de Sango.

Ese mismo ser es el que hace una semana destruimos.

La batalla final. Quien iba a decir que por fin logramos terminar con todo esto. Con la ayuda de Sesshomaru, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, logramos vencerlo.

Nunca olvidare el momento en que como protectora de la joya ya completa y purificada debía hacer mí último deber: Eliminarla.

Cuando la tome observe a todos y ellos me devolvieron una mirada agotadas, felices de que por fin la lucha había terminado. Mire a Inuyasha que cargaba con el cuerpo de barro de Kikyo, que poco a poco las almas que la mantenían con vida iban a saliendo de él. Traslade mi visión a Miroku que estaba junto con Sango, abrazado y por detrás Kirara. Mi pequeño Shippo esta con Rin, custodiados por Ah-Uh. Y por último observe a Sesshomaru vi sus ojos fríos como el hielo, y una pequeño escalofrió me traspaso la espalda, algún día voy a descubrir el misterio de eso siempre ocurre. Me hizo un pequeño gesto y me dio nota a centrarme en lo que sostenía mi mano, la perla.

Un deseo, eso es todo lo que necesitaba un deseo justo y desinteresado, y la perla se iría para siempre. O al menos eso pensé. Así que lo le susurre a la perla, _"todos los involucrado merecen ser felices, deseo que lo sean"._

Una luz cegó el lugar, y todo se volvió negro.

5 días y 4 noches estuve dormida. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en la cabaña de Kaede, la miko antigua y hermana pequeña de Kikyo.

Todos se encontraban allí.

Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo, había regresado a la vida, les sonreí _, "nunca fue mío, nunca hubiera sido mío, nunca será mío"_ me acuerdo que pensé. Hacia años ya que había dejado de sentir cosas por él, después de varias bajadas de autoestima y llanto en silencio entendí que nunca seria mío porque ya su corazón pertenecía a otra y esa no era yo, asique lo deje libre de mí y después de eso con el tiempo nuestra amistad retomo un giro inesperado éramos prácticamente hermanos. Y en última instancia entendí que no era más que un enamoramiento juvenil, de esos que sentís que el mundo se cae, pero después todo sigue en pie. Lo de ellos era un amor puro y profundo que tuvieron que soportar tantas cosas, pero ahora tenían una segunda oportunidad y se merecían ser felices.

Sango tenia de vuelta a su hermano pequeño Kohaku, al lado de ellos estaba Miroku los tres reflejaban en sus ojos la misma felicidad que Inuyasha y Kikyo. La energía de Sesshomaru me saludo, lo sentí, estaba afuera. Inuyasha me comento que le había devuelto el brazo. Claro con palabras como _"oyyy moza, porque le trajiste de vuelta el brazo al hijo de puta pomposo de Sesshomaru"_ a veces era tan infantil.

Todos y cada uno de ellos recibieron lo que necesitaban para ser felices.

Pero esto aún para mí no terminaba "claro que no, si hubiese terminado no me llamaría Kagome Higurashi". Me explicaron que la joya nunca se disolvió si no que se volvió a dentro de mí y que yo me fusione con la joya, por ende yo era la joya. Ante lo que esto implicaba Sesshomaru decidió alojarme en su palacio y entrenarme para que según recuerdo bien sus palabras textuales _"nadie corra peligro por las imprudencias de una pequeña humana privilegiada y maldecida con tal poder"_ juro que fue la primera vez que lo escuche decir más de tres palabras, va por lo menos dirigida hacia mi persona. Esto no fue bien digerido por Inuyasha que despotrico y fue a una batalla con su medio hermano, "kamis algún día lo va a matar enserio". Pero después de varias sentadas, con el hechizo subyugante, y un gran sermón de parte de Kikyo lo entiendo, o bueno algo así.

Y ahora miro lo que cambio mi vida: el pozo.

Hoy es mi último adiós a mi familia del futuro. La decisión de quedarme en el pasado fue difícil pero luego de 6 años de viajar, de mentiras de mi abuelo de enfermedades que se suponía que tenía para cubrirme en los meses que no estaba, de preocupaciones por parte mi madre y encima de acabar con un promedio regular en mis estudios. Mi opción fue el pasado, ya no quedaba mucho en el futuro para mí. Además no podría vivir sin mis amigos, mi familia del pasado. La joya me había hecho inmortal, según declaro Sesshomaru en nuestra pequeña charla, quizás algún día los pueda volver ver, tenía la esperanza.

-Adiós, hija. Te amamos nunca lo olvides.- _"Siempre esperaremos por ti"_ Sakura pensó para sí misma dándole un último abrazo y tratando de no lagrimear lo cual era inevitable, una lágrima traicionera cae _. "Mi hija, mi hermosa y valiente hija, desde el momento que nació supe que estaba destinada algo grande. Orgullo de ser su madre eso sentía."_

-Chau mamá- _"lo prometo me volverás a ver."_

Mire por última vez a mi familia, ellos me devolvieron una mirada de aprobación.

Y salte.

La luz azul del pozo de abrazo con una calidez inusual "extraño, muy extraño". Luego de un tiempo, que preferí no tomarlo como inusual, llegue al otro lado mire para arriba y se veía el cielo anaranjado del atardecer.

Raro, Inuyasha dijo que me iría a buscar cuando sintiera mi llegada. Y no siento su presencia, pero… hay una mucho más mayor, parece la de Sesshomaru ¿Será? Trepo el pozo, salto y…"bueno esto es inesperado".

Mis ojos se abren como platos y quedo en shock

De repente comienzo a sentir un calor abrazador por tu mi cuerpo. Lo último que escucho es "¿Qué hace una pequeña miko en un pozo?"

Y Todo se volvió negro

* * *

 **Este es mi primer fic! Asique téngame paciencia no sé muy bien que puede salir de esto, espero que les guste!**

 **Cualquier crítica, es bienvenida.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueña de inuyasha**

* * *

La joven de ojos dorados

 _"Jóvenes insolentes y mi cachorro",_ pensé para mí mismo, que debe hacer un padre para que se lo traten como tal, todo tenia y a cambio recibo solamente un _"entréname padre",_ con ojos de suficiencia "ah!, cuando será el día que reciba un abrazo, si tan solo volviera a tener 25 años seria todo más simple" exclame a nadie en particular. El mocoso lo único que pensaba era en poder, y más poder.

El Inu dejo sus pensamientos sobre su hijo errante a un lado cuando vio el atardecer que le ofrecía el horizonte de sus tierras. " _Esta noche en particular iba a ser espectacular"_ sin luna esos pequeños puntos brillantes en el cielo se admiran mejor, siempre le fascinaron, sin importar los siglos que haya vivido nunca podía dejar de admirarlos, los kamis seguro se encontraban arriba juntos con las luces mirando a sus pequeños hijos cumplir su destino.

De repente, algo ocurre, una brutal energía se expande por todos lados, no solo brutal que sumamente pura. Como mi instinto curioso me llama y además sería un tonto si dejara tal amenaza fuera de observación, me dirigí al núcleo de tal explosión.

 _"¿Lo que en el mundo está pasando?"_ Me encuentro frente a un pozo, sin mal no recuerdo este mismo pozo es el comedor de huesos que usan los aldeanos del pequeño pueblo del límite de mis tierras para tirar los cuerpos de los youkays deshonrosos que atacan sin sentido, pero la explocion no era para nada de energía maligna sino más pura. _"Hmm, peculiar, bastante peculiar"_ Doy una advertencia, a lo que sea que se encuentre dentro del pozo, y extiendo mi energía, al escuchar movimientos como de alguien temprano espero. Cuando sale, levanto una ceja interrogante, al frente mío se encontraba una muchacha humana con una vestimenta extraña " _¿Qué eran esas cosas ajustadas que llevaba por sus piernas?"_ Por la energía que exploto en el pozo sin duda era una miko, una muy poderosa de hecho, pero… ¿por qué coños va vestida así? Cuando me ve casi que sonrió, sus ojos se abrieron como plato y su boca cayo, por poco no se desmalla. El olor de sorpresa que emana la chica casi me voltea, como si estuviera viendo un… ¿muerto? Extraño. Generalmente cuando una miko se cruza en mi camino ocurren dos cosas o me quieren aniquilar, o hacen una reverencia y siguen con su camino, pero nunca se sorprenden o más bien sí pero mezclado con sentimientos tanto como de furia o miedo…

Después de esperar unos minutos a que el shok de la niña desaparezca, mi paciencia se agota y corto con el silencio "¿Qué hace una pequeña miko en un pozo?"

Sin tiempo de aviso, me encuentro cegado por otra explosión de energía pero esta es mayor que la anterior. Cuando mis ojos se adaptan a la luz no lograba entender lo que pasaba la muchacha estaba elevaba y la luz cegadora provine de su cuerpo " _¿Qué le ocurre?"_ Ante mis ojos la joven comienza a rejuvenecer, poco a poco veo como su pelo azabache se vuelve más corto, tanto sus brazos y piernas como su cara están rejuveneciendo.

"En que me he metido" exclamo con voz ronca todavía de la sorpresa de los últimos acontecimientos.

De repente la luz se para, y la muchacha, bueno niña empieza a caer al suelo. Llego antes de caiga y la tomo entre mis brazos no huele a ni mortalidad y ni suciedad, huele a naranjas mezclado con canela. " _¿Pero quién demonios es esta niña?"_

* * *

Un día y todavía no despierta, no estoy muy seguro de si el retroceso de envejecimiento hará que se acuerde de algo, pero mi curiosidad no puede más. Monte campamento en un bosque que quedaba cercano al pozo. La mire dormir, era una niña hermosa antes de montar campamento tuve que hacer una parada en un pueblo relativa nuevo y conseguirle alguna ropa adecuada, la ropa extraña que llevaba era demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo, asique termine en El Edo, no había mucha variedad pero sin duda el pequeño kimono obtenido le quedaba justo.

La respiración de la niña estaba cambiando, ya estaba por despertar, asique me quede observando su despertar.

Era como si el mundo era negro, me dolía el cuerpo y no entendía por qué, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo, ni quien era, ni en donde estaba. Abro los ojos lentamente y veo el cielo, estaba por anochecer, _"no entiendo"_ mi cabeza da mil vueltas "haggggggg" me quejo "¿Dónde estoy?". Logro decir con la voz un poco ronca. Una voz me sorprende

"Quieta, no te muevas mucho pequeña llevas un buen rato dormida. ¿Tienes hambre?". _"Por fin tes has levantado pequeño enigma"_ agrego para mí. Cuando la veo, lo primero que me doy cuenta eran que sus ojos eran sorprendentes, todo en esta pequeña miko es extraño, sus ojos son de color dorado como las de inu-youkay, mezclado con puntos amarronados " _¿será humana? Claramente mortal no era"_ Lo raro es que no me tiene miedo, es como si en el fondo confiara en mí, nada en su olor indica miedo, sino más bien curiosidad, casi que vuelvo a sonreír parece que tenemos instintos parecidos. " _Tengo el presentimiento de que me voy a divertir mucho con esta niña"._

Corro mi cabeza para ver quién es y lo veo. Era un señor, tenía el pelo atado en una coleta alta, llevaba un hakama blanco con los puños cambiaban de color a azul acompañado con una gran armadura, " _uff sí que le debe pesar esa cosa"_. Su cara era hermosa, tenía dos franjas de color moradas y unos ojos color oro. Era un señor muy bonito y sin entender muy bien por qué sabía que no me iba a hacer daño. Asiento lentamente la cabeza en afirmación de a su pregunta

Al ver la que había pasado la inspección de la niña. Tomo un pescado que había cogido del río, y lo meto a la pequeña fogata que arme.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le pregunto

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo te llamas? no me repito". " _Ok, soné un poco severo, más de lo que pensaba que iba a sonar."_

 _"¿Qué no ve este señor que recién abro mis ojos? ¿Quién se cree para darme órdenes?"_ – Hmmm- exclamo un poco enfada y fulminándolo con la mirada. No tenía tiempo para enseñarles modales a este señor, por ahora, primero tenía que recordar mi nombre, ¿cómo era? mmm ¿quién soy?... Oh No lo sé, no tengo idea. Tranquilízate me diego, respira exhala, respira exhala, Que no cunda el pánico seguro es una pérdida de memoria temporal, seguro me caí jugando, si si eso es. Lo miro confusa.

Nunca vi a una persona cambiar tan rápido de sentimientos sentí la furia, no hacía falta sentirla en realidad con la mirada digna de un Taisho me fulmino, después el miedo, y por último la confusión e incertidumbre. Al ver cómo me mira, me doy cuenta que mis deducciones eran correctas, perdió la memoria.

 _"_ No lo sé".

Un silencio se apodera del lugar. Ambos sumergidos en sus mundos. Solo se escuchaba las chispas de la madera quemándose y el susurro del viento. Para Touga decir que estaba desconcertado era poco, estaba maravillado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo tenía antes sus ojos uno de los mayores misterios presentados a lo largo de sus 600 años de vida. Sin duda tenía que llevarse a la niña al palacio de la luna, y hablar con su compañera para ver cómo proceder ante tal cosa. La niña era un diamante en bruto, tenía un poder que se asemejaba al de su hijo. Sesshomaru de seguro me traería una migraña cuando se entere, la muchacha era una humana y encima miko, casi lanzo un gran suspiro dramático, sin duda tendría una gran discusión. Mis pensamientos se ven perturbados por el olor al pescado cocido justo a tiempo para un gran estallido del estómago de la chica. No pude evitarlo sonreí la pequeña estaba roja como un tomate por el sonido de su hambriento cuerpo.

"Veo que alguien de verdad esta con hambre" bromeo.

"Mis disculpa señor, es que no lo puedo controlar."

"No te preocupas pequeña, hay que comer" Ordeno, esta vez más sutil no necesitaba otra fulminada de mirada, y le doy el pescado atado en un palo para que se alimente.

"Gracias señor!" Y me sonrió. En el momento que vi esa sonrisa lo supe nunca la dejaría sola.

Hambrienta era poco no sabía si el pescado estaba de verdad delicioso o si cualquiera cosa que ingiriera lo iba a sentir así delicioso, da igual me lo comí entero. Mire de nuevo al señor amable que me lo dio, ¿quién era? ¿Por qué me ayudaba? ¿Habrá conocido a mis padres?, ¿quién era yo? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, mi curiosidad no daba más y hable: "Señor, ¿quién es ustedes? ¿Sabe dónde viven mis papas?"

"Mi nombre es Inu no Taisho, soy el Señor de las Tierras Occidentales, pero tu cachorra puedes llamarme Touga. Y no, no conozco a tus padres, pero créeme este Touga te promete que vamos a descubrir juntos que paso"

Primero me miro un poco con desconfianza, pero luego de unos momentos afirmo con la cabeza, me sonrió y dijo "Eso espero señ ee Touga, gracias por todo de nuevo!"

"Hm, cachorra para poder hacer eso necesitamos ir al lugar al que vivo y tratar de descubrir más de donde provienes, te doy mi palabra de honor de que nada te ocurrirá"

No sabía que pensar, pero sabía que no me haría daño y estaba sola en un lugar que no conocía no había muchas opciones asique asentí y me deje llevar a donde sea que el señor Touga vivía.

 _"Niña inteligente"_ , sus ojos para su favor revelaban todo lo que pensaba, y sabía que dudaba pero sus instintos le ganaron y así como él sabía que no era una amenaza ella lo supo. "Vamos."

El señor Touga era muy rápido, antes de salir me dijo que me agarra fuerte de él y de repente estábamos volando. Me sentía como un pájaro, aunque estaba un poco asustada, pero me había dado su palabra de honor y no parece un tipo que se toma a la ligera eso.

Luego de dos horas de viaje, veo hacia el horizonte el Palacio de luna. Imponente era poco, este gran palacio había pertenecido a mi familia a lo largo de los siglos, el frente era espectacular los jardines llenos de árboles de zakura por todos lados, en el centro había un estatua de mármol de un gran Inu blanco aullando a la luna a los al redores de la estatua tenia tallado todo el siclo lunar, mi pecho siempre se hincha de orgullo, nunca me iba a cansar de ver mi hermoso palacio. La pequeña miko se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, no iba a despertarla, solté mi energía para que los siervos y mis tropas sepan que había llegado, a su vez avisaba al paquete que estaba con ellos de nuevo.

Empiezo a dar órdenes apenas entro, esquivando las miradas que mi compañera curiosa que me mandaba desde la puerta de entrada con una ceja levantada, era de esperar que al haber pasado tan poco tiempo de mi partida me mirara de esa forma.

Apenas habían pasado días de que me fui y cada vez que la dejaba y volvía la admiraba era hermosa, curiosa, enojada, contenta, o simplemente aburrida. Su porte era un espectáculo ante mis ojos, su cuerpo perfecto propio de una diosa, sus ojos fríos pero cálidos, dorados con pequeñas manchas de color rubí, su símbolo en la frente la media luna marcada como beta de mi manada y Señora de las tierras de Occidente. Dulce pero severa, ella era perfecta ante mis ojos."compañero" Saludo.

Quería saber que ocurría, estaba tomando el té como de costumbre hasta que sentí el aura de mi compañero que me saludaba ante su se llega, _"se suponía que Touga llegaría en una semana aproximadamente"_ pensé, y aquí estaba frente a mí, dando órdenes y con algo en su brazos, y no "algo" sino más bien "alguien" sumándole que era una pequeña humana y encima miko, su energía se podía olor a leguas. " _Oh no",_ pensé un poco divertida _, " mi pequeño hijo no estará contento con el nuevo invitado del palacio"_ , ella y su compañero no poseían ningún sentimiento negativo hacia los humanos siempre y cuando mostraran ser honorables tal exigencia no era unánime a ellos si no ambas especies, ambos gobernantes llegaron al acuerdo que cualquier ser con honor era bienvenido a La Casa de la Luna, sin embargo su pequeño cachorro todavía debía comprender eso y él con su codicia directamente los había nombrado seres inferiores. Casi suelto una pequeña carcajada, aun así una minúscula sonrisa se asome por mi boca, iba a ser un experimento interesante. Sin embargo antes debía saber quién era esta niña y que hacía con mi compañero.

"Touga, se puede saber qué es lo que te traes entre manos"

"Pronto, querida, pronto te lo explicare, espérame en el estudio y llama a Sesshomaru. Tenemos que hablar." Dije en tono serio.

"Hm"

Miro a mi alrededor, y veo a mi sirvió más de confianza. "Koru"

"Sí, Touga-sama"

"Lleva a la niña al ala occidental ponla en el curto al lado del nuestro."

"Sí, Touga-sama"

"Hm"

* * *

En el dojo, se encontraba el heredo de las tierras de occidente.

 _"Eres igual a tu padre"_. Todos decían eso, era su orgullo. Pero él quería más, él quería ser su propio. Quería ser él mejor, tenía que serlo. Entrenaba todos los días, era casi un arma perfecta, pero casi. Siempre faltaba algo. Desde pequeño me decía que era el calco de mi padre, de no ser por la luna que lleva mi frente y por la diferencia de marcas, éramos casi idénticos. " _No quería_ " por eso nunca me ate el pelo como él, nunca me vestí como él, nunca actué como él. ¿Lo admiraba? Sin duda, era uno de los mejores señores que había poseído la cresta de los Taisho. Pero yo necesitaba más, necesitaba destacarme, dejar de estar a la sombre de eso el igual a, y ser su único.

De un golpe gano el duelo. "Ríndete" digo severamente.

"Ya, ya Sesshomaru estaba bien tu ganas, la próxima se un poco menos duro amigo me has hecho polvo, no hace falta alarmar"

"Hm"

Miro al hijo del general, Toru. Era lo más cercano a un hermano que podría tener, fuimos prácticamente criados juntos. Aunque de grandes ambos sabíamos que yo era el señor y el mi soldado. Pero en el fondo siempre hermanos.

"¿Qué ocurre Jaken?" El pequeño sapo había entrado para molestarme, a veces se preguntaba por qué lo había tomado como retenedor.

"Sesshomaru-sama el señor ha vuelto y exige que vayas a su estudio."

"Hm"

* * *

Cuando entre al estudio, me ahogue las ganas de suspirar. Mi despacho estaba lleno de papeles cinco días fuera de este lugar y ya había papelerío. Lo peor era en que su mayoría eran de los otros señores cardenales y algunos de menor rango exigiendo que una de sus Himes se acople con mi hijo. "ke, como si fuera eso posible"

"Que es eso imposible koi?"

"Nada, querida siéntate hay cosas más importantes."

Como mi compañero me indica, me siento en uno de los asientos del estudio. Y lo miro paciente. Ambos esperamos a Sesshomaru.

Golpe

"Entra cachorro."

"Padre, madre", Sesshomaru saluda "a qué se debe que se encuentre aquí?"

"Hijo siéntate con tu madre y les contare todo." Y Así fue les conté lo de la niña, que antes era una mujer, que no huele a mortalidad, lo de la gran luz, su poder y que ahora no se acuerda de nada y que pretendía mantenerla aquí en el palacio. Mire a mi hijo, " _oh si sabía lo que se venía, tres, dos, uno…"_

Al principio sentí curiosidad, pero en el momento en que mi padre dijo que pretendía adoptarla como hija del occidente me enfurecí.

"Cachorro cese el enojo, vas asfixiar a todos en el palacio."

"Padre, este Sesshomaru no lo entiende dice usted que trae una niña que no sabemos nada de ella humana y miko con un alto poder, es decir que es un peligro para todos y que la quiere adoptar? No estoy de acuerdo, esa inmundicia pertenece a su especie."

Lo miro severamente y aumento mi energía suprimiendo la de él. Mi compañera miraba asombrada por toda la información que había obtenido.

"Cachorro usted no tiene opinión en el asunto. Se queda y es un hecho."

Sesshomaru, logra controlar su furia, pero con sus ojos tira dagas a su padre.

"Compañero, tu qué opinas?"

"Cariño, todo lo que me estas contando es muy raro. Deberíamos contactarnos con alguien, de confianza, aunque Sesshomaru actua de forma poco educada coincido con él que no sabemos nada de la niña…"

"Cariño antes de que ustedes llegar, hice llamar con un siervo para que viajara con demonio dragón para que contactara a la Miko Midoriko para que nos dijera que pensara acerca de todos los acontecimientos y de la niña" Dijo Touga

El aura de Sesshomaru creció violentamente. Como se lo ocurre, encima se lleva mi dragón para que traiga otra miko al palacio!

"Que cese cachorro, no me hagas enojar o tengo que dejarte en claro quién es el alfa!."

"Hm." Sin embargo Sesshomaru hizo todo lo contrario mirando desafiante a su padre aumento más su aura, y Touga hizo lo mismo.

 _"Hombres"_ , pensó, siempre se la juegan a machos. El aura de Inu-kimi creció reprimiendo ambos "Bueno paren ambos, ya de una vez que así no vamos a solucionar nada". Mirando a su hijo con desaprobación hablo "Sesshomaru, hijo, es solo una niña no sabemos de donde proviene y seamos sinceros es un diamante en bruto, no te has preguntando ¿qué pasaría si otro Señor la encuentra y la cogiera con fines deshonrosos? Piensa como futuro heredero lo mejor para tus tierras, esta niña puede ser una gran potencia a favor del occidente" Giro su cabeza y ahora mirando directo a los ojos de su compañero esbozo " Y tu Touga sé un poco más compresivo lo has tomado de sorpresa y encima usas su mascota!"

-Hm

-Hm

Inu-kimi negó con la cabeza poniendo una mano en la frente _, "hombres"_ se repitió mentalmente.

De repente se siente un golpe de puerta.

"Entra"

"Touga- sama, la niña ya despertó."

"Hm, puedes retirarte Koru."

Y así salió de la habitación. Los tres nos miramos hasta que dije "Voy."

"Te acompaño, querido"

* * *

Estaba asustada no sabía en donde estaba, y el señor Touga no estaba conmigo. Empecé a llorar, " _por qué no recuerdo nada, ¿qué era lo que me había pasado?"_

Cuando entramos nos topamos con un olor a tristeza mezclado con sal. Estaba claro la pequeña estaba asustada y triste. Me acerco a la cama, la pongo sobre mi regazo y empiezo hacerle ruidos con mi pecho para que se tranquilice.

"Cachorra, no te dije que te iba a cuidar? Mira estamos en mi palacio, este es tu nuevo cuarto hasta que no sepamos más sobre el paradero de tu familia" Le hago un gesto a mi compañera para que acerque, me entiende a la perfección. "Ella es mi compañera, inu-kimi con ella te vamos a cuidar."

Inu-kimi se acercó con cuidado de no asustar a la niña que ya estaba bastante alterada y le sonrío, a la pequeña criaturita que tenía ante sus ojos "Hola pequeña, Touga me conto que fue lo que te paso te prometo que nada de va a pasar aca".

La niña al escuchar las palabras le sonríe, " _sin duda ya sé porque Touga le agarro cariño tan rápido era preciosa, sus ojos grandes eran de color dorado con puntos amorronadas (muy curioso, no es un color común en humanos), tenía una pequeña nariz respingada y unos labios carnosos color rosa pastel, su pelo era negro azulado, sin duda iba a ser una hermosa mujer cuando crezca"_. "Me dijo Touga que no te acuerdas de tu nombre, es eso cierto". Me mueve la cabeza como afirmación, un poco tímida. "Mmmm, que te parece si te elegimos uno nuevo, ¿quieres?" Me mira nuevamente un poco curiosa, y asienta nuevamente." Qué te parece, a ver a ver… Akane"

Si bien estaba segura que ese no era su nombre, no podía pedir nada mejor como nombre sustituto –"Sí! Akane es un lindo nombre". Digo entusiasmada, _"esta señora me cae muy bien, me transmite serenidad además es muy bonita"._ Por fin tengo nombre! A-KA–NE y me lo repito mentalmente para que no se me olvide

"Pues Akane será, cachorra." Me dice el señor Touga con una sonrisa

Así el señor y la señora de occidente se miran felices del nuevo integrante del palacio.

Detrás de la puerta, se encontraba un muy enojado principe.

Y desde día Kagome Higurashi, paso a ser Akane una nueva hija del Palacio de la Luna.

* * *

 **Fin del segundo capitulo!**

 **Si hay algun error gramatical mis disculpas! No tengo beta y es mi primer fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueña de Inuyasha.**

 **Gracias**

* * *

"Cuando sea oro"

Sesshomaru se encontraba sosteniendo un cuerpo inerte, su bestia exigía venganza.

Mire la espada sin filo que mi padre me había dado "Aquella que no puede matar, pero pueda dar vida" La odie y ahora la odio más que nunca. " _Por qué Akane, por qué_ , _como pude haber estado tan ciego, cómo vas a llevar todo esto sola todos estos años sin decirme. Me odio por no haberlo presentido y te odio más a ti por haber llegado a mi vida y haberme hecho lo que soy, un ser debil. Que no supo protegerte de lo peor de vos misma…"_

"Adios akane _._ " Le susurro en el oído.

Se podía escuchar el aullido de llanto de su Señor. Todos sus soldados aullaron juntos a él, y todos los siervos llorando la perdida de la Hime Akane.

En la entrada del palacio se encontraba Inu no Taisho con su compañera destrozada, " _Es hora de cumplir tu destino Kagome, solo espero que mi hijo te perdone y que vuelvas a nosotros Akane."_

Desde día nada será igual.

* * *

16 HORAS ANTES

Akane, estaba despertando junto con unos brazos fuertes que la sostenían. Nunca se cansaría de esto. Pensar que el pomposo de Sesshomaru era el que me sostenía todavía le parece un eufemismo de ser el "maru" grande y con miradas fulminantes hacia mí, paso a ser su vida, sin duda, él era su vida. Nadie entendía porque ella la dulce Akane lo amaba tanto. El punto es que nadie lo conocía tanto como ella. Y eso la hizo sentir culpable. _Solo ruego que cuando todo termine, vuelvas a mí y logres tu destino, junto al mío"._ No era nadie para cuestionar a los kamis con sus decisiones pero a veces los odiaba.

No podía decirle lo que iba ocurrir ahora, Touga me había hecho jurar que no le dijera y repitiéndome _"tiempo al tiempo, los dioses nunca nos dan tareas que no tengan sacrificios y esos sacrificios son necesarios para mejorar como seres, él no debe saber tiene que descubrirlo por sí mismo llegado el momento"._ Desde pequeña me entreno para lo que iba ocurrir ahora. Siempre cuando hablamos de mi supuesto "destino _"_ ponía su mirada más severa ocultando todos sus sentimientos y me enseñaba, pero el viejo perro no me engañaba sabía que su corazón rompía un poco más por cada verano que me entrenó. Mis pensamientos se cortan por un susurro "Mi futura compañera ya se ha despertado" Sesshomaru dice en mi oído, me rió.

"Sabes que eso me hace cosquillas, pomposo!"

"Esa es forma de hablar a tu Señor, si sigues asi…."

"Si sigo así ¿qué?"

"Habrá castigo"

"Ajam, escucho eso desde que soy una niña y ahora viene la parte en que dices _"Este Sesshomaru no acepta nombres sustitutos a su persona, porque a este Sesshomaru se lo respeta y se lo honra como su superio_ r _…"_ mirando a un Sesshomaru casi abatido por mi ataque agrego "¿qué? después de tanto imitarte ya me sale casi idéntico" _"oh no, puso su cara"_

"Oh sí, tú te lo buscaste."- Me agarro de la cintura me dio vuelta y empezó a atacarme la panza, lo odiaba y lo amaba sabía que ese era mi punto débil las cosquillas.

"Ya ya, para!"

"Sabes, lo que pasa querida A-KA-NE es me encanta torturarte soy adicto a tu risa y sobre todo a enseñarte modales." Dijo sonriendo

Esa sonrisa que me estaba dando, llena de calor iba dirigida solamente a mí y por eso lo amaba tanto. Demonios era "El Señor Todo Poderoso y Monosílabo Sesshomaru" y conmigo era un pequeño cachorro juguetón. Y sus ojos eran otra obra de arte que venía incluido en el pack solo para Akane, todos dirían que tenía los ojos de su padre pero yo sabía mejor, eran de color oro fundido con pequeñas marcas verde esmeralda y cuando me miraba el brillo en ellos los hacia totalmente espectaculares.

"Puedes dejar de verme así, este Sesshomaru es espléndido ya lo sabemos." " _hm,_ _lo arrogante sin embargo y por lastima también como al resto del mundo venia incluido en el pack"_

"Hm, pomposo."

Golpe.

"Pasa Kuro, ya estamos arriba"

"Disculpen mis señores, pero Touga- sama está esperando a la Hime Akane en su estudio."

"Hm." Ambos dijimos al unísono.

Sabía lo que se venía, espere que Kuro se fuera y BANG desembucho "¿Qué se trama mi padre ahora?"

Ruedos mis ojos, la curiosidad de los perros "No te preocupes "maru", no pasa nada grave padre solo quiere hablar conmigo sobre la bola de mañana". Mentirle, lo había hecho tantas veces, ya había perdido la cuenta. Touga me había enseñado bien. Desde que tengo diez años me instruyo como ocultar el olor de mi mentira, y como burlar los sentidos más fuertes. Pero en mi mente siempre pesaba la culpa, la culpa y más culpa.

Me vestí rápidamente con unos de mis kimonos simples, los con capas solo los usaba para bolas y reuniones importantes, me parecían exagerados, pesados y sobre todo nunca me podría defender con esa monstruosidad de tela en mi cuerpo. Desde pequeña me habían enseñado el arte de la lucha y la guerra, a estar preparada para cualquiera ataque, era imposible que maneje una espada y me mueva como una sombra con ese tipo de vestuario.

Al verme en el espejo, sabía que la persona que me devolvía la mirada era eso una mentirosa ya no era es más la niña ingenua que había llegado hace ya tantos años.. Mis facciones ya maduras, marcadas y serias. Nadie podría saber lo que pensaba excepto Touga, la madre y Sesshomaru. Pero mi Querido Touga o Padre siempre fue mi gran confidente y mentor él sabía todo de mí.

Extendí mi mirada a lo largo de mi cuerpo y me di una pequeña mirada de aprobación a lo largo de estos años de entrenamiento mis musculo se habían endurecido y mis cuervas se habían marcado, bastante proporcional diría yo.

Dos fuertes brazos me toman por la cintura desde la espalda y me dice "Sabes, sencilla eres aún más hermosa". Miro la imagen nuestra en el espejo sonrió y pienso que por esto tengo que luchar, por nosotros me voy a sacrificarme hoy. Me doy vuelta, le doy un casto beso en la boca y me retiro de la habitación.

" _No mires atrás"_ Me recuerdo si no nunca haría lo que tengo que hacer y hoy es el gran día, mis ojos cambiaron del todo.

* * *

En el estudio, se encontraba un Touga muy frustrado. Si todo sale bien hoy mi parte del destino de mis cachorros estará completo. Desde el día que Midoriko se presentó, nos preparamos para este día. Durante los últimos cien años entre Akane para que pudiera utilizar a máximo sus poderes, para que sea honrada, para que fuera justa y sabia. Ella era un arma letal y a su vez toda una Dama. No por nada tenía tantos pretendientes. Lástima que ninguno de ellos era el destinado de ella, el único en ganar su cuerpo, mente y alma era Sesshomaru. Pero eso solo ocurriría después de esta noche. Esperaba que cuando todo suceda Akane logre superarlo, ella si bien era fuerte, creo que hasta los mismos dioses sabían que habían puesto obstáculos grandes de superar. Touga sabia la felicidad de ambos hijos dependía únicamente de ellos dos, pero también entendía que para que ambos sean, debían sufrir. En eso su hijo mayor tenía ventaja, 300 veranos más o menos para procesarlo. Su dulce Akane solo tenía momentos, tal vez un par de veranos si es que todo sale bien. Podía no ocurrir nunca, pero él no temía lo peor, a veces lo pensaba pero confiaba ciegamente en que sus hijos lo lograrían.

Golpe.

"Entra Akane."

"Touga."

"Hija querida cuantas veces debo decirte llámame Padre, además vas a ser mi hija en ley dentro de poco". Le bromeo, pero en momento exacto que le digo eso me arrepiento sus facciones caen y el olor amargo de su tristeza mezclado con culpa invade todo el lugar. Sus ojos se vuelven sin brillo y sé, que lo que va ocurrir esta noche va a cambiar la vida de todos.

"A que quieres engañar!, ya mis ojos son de color oro completo y lo sabes me viste, no hay próxima futura hija en ley, porque no habrá "hija" hasta dentro de siglos y ni siquiera estoy segura de eso.-. Un simple hm es el único sonido que se le escaba. "Sé qué debo hacerlo pero eso no quiere decir que quiero, los kamis fueron muy injustos con nosotros" Lo último lo digo casi murmurando, pero sé que su audición no se perdió de ni una sola palabra.

"Hm, créeme todo saldrá bien". Sin decir nada más de mi escritorio abro un pequeño compartimiento y saco de ahí un pequeño frasco que contiene un líquido de color rosa suave _, "la poción que nos entregó Midoriko aquel día"_. Sin mover ningún musco de mi cara se la entrego, cuando mi pequeña la tomo mi corazón se contrajo un poco más. "Sabes lo que tienes que hacer" Digo duro y severo " _si no hablo así, sabría que deseo que mande todo al carajo, pero debo hacerlo así y por eso me odiaba en este momento."_ Debía ser fuerte para ella, no podía rogarle que se quede, no podía decirle lo que quería escuchar.

"Hai, Si no hay nada más que hacer padre." Me dice con indiferencia.

Akane no podía creerlo hasta en este momento mantiene su perfil frío _, "soy yo y esta es nuestra última charla_. _Él sabe lo que sigue después, sabe que no lo voy a volver a ver y aun así acá esta siendo el Señor de Occidente_." Pensó y antes de dar el último paso hacia la puerta escucha

\- Sí, hay algo más-. Oliendo la furia y sabiendo exactamente porque, negó con la cabeza, " _esta pequeña gruñona sí que la voy a extrañar"_. Me acerco a ella y le doy un abrazo tan fuerte que por poco no le quiebro la espalda y le susurro "Nunca podría estar más agradecido en la vida y al destino que nos cruzó, mi hija."

Akane no pudo soportarlo más, de la furia paso a la tristeza, tratando de no llorar pero en vano una lágrima traicionera cae y con el pecho cerrado dice cortamente "Te quiero, papá. Prometo que todo saldrá bien" correspondiéndole el abrazo. Lo suelta y le da un último vistazo. Necesitaba salir de ahí si no en un segundo iba a ser un mar de lágrimas y no era conveniente.

Cuando sale de la habitación casi que a las corridas, Touga sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía. Sin decir nada se sienta en su escritorio y deja que su fachada caiga del todo. Y solo en la soledad de su estudio se ve a un padre que siente orgullo por su hija, pero también se ve a un padre que sabe que los dioses no han sido benévolos con ellos y sí fuera por él nunca la dejaría sola. Asique ese mismo padre empezó a forjar un plan para transformar su propio destino, ese que dice que él va a morir… Si todo salía como el planea, ese mismo hombre estará en el tierra algún día de nuevo junto con sus cachorros.

* * *

6 HORAS ANTES

Inu-kimi sabía lo que se venía, hoy era el último día de su pequeña en este tiempo. Nunca iba a olvidar lo que dijo Midoriko. Y desde ese día las cosas con Touga fueron de mal en peor. Ella se había negado rotundamente a hacerles estos a sus hijos, " _al diablo con los kamis_." Pero Touga era un hombre de honor " _si los kamis hablaron, hay que hacerles caso"_ y así fue todos los días preparo a Akane para su destino. En el fondo sabía que su corazón de fragmentaba pero era ella no era tan fuerte. No, ella no podía soportar y por ende se desquitaba con Touga, por prepararla para algo tan cruel. Todas las noches teníamos una pequeña discusión. Hasta que en los últimos 10 años antes de la fecha entendí que no había nada más que hacer, si no esperar que ocurriera luego de este día _. "Los kamis nunca se equivocan ¿no?"_

Saliendo por los jardines, sentí su olor el naranja con canela. Nunca podría negarse que ella era única. Estaba escondida en su lugar de pequeña. Me asomo y le digo "Sabes, el corazón es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, él te va a perdonar ya verás Akane, y tú vas a recordarlo."

"Madre, como puedes estar tan segura."

"Simplemente lo sé"

Cuando se dio vuelta al verme odie a los kamis como nunca, que habían hecho con esta niña dulce. Sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo. Y su cara dura como una piedra. Supe en ese momento que había quebrado. "Lo siento madre, pero es difícil saberlo, después de esto todo depende de él."

Se levantó y se fue del lugar sin mirar atrás. Ambas sabíamos que este no iba a ser nuestro último encuentro a solas.

* * *

2 HORAS ANTES

"Akane, exijo que me digas que está pasando!" La tomo del brazo y la giro para que me vea directamente a los ojos. " _Oh no, estaba vez no se me iba a escapar, estaba vez iba a responderme."_ Me había estado esquivando todo el día y ya mi paciencia se había agotado.

"Basta Sesshomaru te digo que nada, suéltame!"

"No Akane, a mí no me engañas puedes hacerte la indiferente pero conmigo no, te conozco mejor. Ahora dímelo"

"Que…" No pude terminar la frase, cuando lo vi supe que no podía mentirle más en sus ojos se notaban la preocupación y el miedo, sabía que algo pasaba no importaba que excusa le pusiera. Pero tampoco podía saber la verdad. "No ahora..." Miro a ambos lados y le susurro "te espero en el cuarto en dos horas." " _mentirosa"_

"Hm."

* * *

1 HORA ANTES

"Dale Akane no hay tiempo."

Akane estaba terminando de escribir una nota a Sesshomaru, sus últimas palabras antes de irme, " _antes de no recordarlo más"_. Le dejo en un sobre encima del escritorio.

"Listo padre."

"Bueno hija, vete sabes por donde salir los pasadizos están habilitados y Sesshomaru esta con tu madre cenando". La miro por última vez, sí que era una mujer hermosa, algún día si todo sale bien esta joven que tengo al frente mío será la Dama y Señora del Occidente.

"Hai, adiós Touga."

Y así me voy.

* * *

30 MINUTOS ANTES

Sesshomaru estaba en la habitación esperando a Akane, sabía que habían quedado 30 minutos más tarde pero él estaba ansioso, presentía que algo muy malo estaba por pasar _. "Por suerte pude escapar de madre, Kuro la entretiene bastante bien hablando de telas y kimonos"._

Se huele el olor a Akane como si hubiese estado aquí hace poco, no debería ser raro este es nuestro cuarto, pero algo está pasando lo sé, algo está fuera de lugar. Cuando me acerco al escritorio encuentro un sobre tiene mi nombre y es la letra de ella. Así que rápidamente lo abro.

 _Sesshomaru: No tengo palabras para decirte cuanto lo siento por ocultarle algo como esto todos estos años. Ni yo entiendo muy bien lo que ocurre solo sé que yo no soy Akane, o sí, pero anteriormente fui Kagome, una miko que tiene un deber muy importante en el destino de estas tierras. Pero para ello tuve que olvidar, y ahora tengo que hacer lo mismo olvidar y desaparecer. Recuerda mi querido pomposo lo esencial es invisible a los ojos, y lo que vas a ver al final de este día es solo un caparazón. Pero así como lo esencial es invisible a los ojos mis ojos van a ser la clave para que sepas cuando voy a estar contigo de nuevo ya que dicen que son la ventana del alma y aunque me olvide, mi alma solo pertenece a ti. Solo espero que me esperes y me hagas recordar. Y por favor no seas pomposo Touga hizo lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Nos veremos cuando sea oro._

 _Adios mi koi._

"Por siempre tuya Akane" " _¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?"_ Mis ojos comenzaban a pasarse de dorado a rojo todo esto me olía muy mal. " _Mi padre, él sabía todo esto ¿Dónde estás Akane? Debo encontrar a mi padre"._

Como nunca antes llego al estudio de mi padre, sabe él sabe que sé mi madre está con él.

Ni me molesto en tocar. Abro y sin pensarlo lo tomo del cuello y gruño "Donde esta AKANE, explícate!"

"Cálmate Sesshomaru que si no me bajas, habrá consecuencias recuerda quien es el alfa" No lo suelto tan rápidamente antes miro a mi madre estaba desbastada, me doy cuenta que ella también sabia! Gruño de nuevo "Madre tú también."

De mala gana suelto a mi padre y espero atentamente una explicación.

"No podíamos decirte Sesshomaru lo que pasaba, y tampoco podemos decírtelo ahora" Suelta un largo suspiro y me mira a los ojos "Solo Akane sabrá cuando es el momento para saberlo."

"¿Dónde está?" Exijo. Vuelvo a gruñir, mis ojos ya están del todo rojos, mi bestia en cualquier momento va tomar el control.

"Sesshomaru." Escucho que mi madre habla "No podemos decirte, lo siento pero te prometo volverás a verla."

Traición era lo que sentía en ese momento.

" _¿Quiénes eran ellos? Por años me había ocultado que la pequeña miko que llegue a adorar iba a tener que morir, y encima la habían preparado para ello. Que mal broma le estaban jugando_." No tenía tiempo que exigir más explicaciones, ni para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Primero debía encontrarla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Miro de manera fría y dura a mis padres, desde hoy no iba a ser igual con ellos.

Sin mirar atrás salgo del palacio y mi bestia toma el control.

* * *

1 MINUTO ANTES

"Akane, por favor no lo hagas, no lo bebas. Te va a matar! Que no lo entiendes... sin ti... muero."

* * *

00:00

Akane se da vuelta sus ojos mojados por las lágrimas, me mira y se exactamente lo que está pensando " _lo siento, debo hacerlo"._ Quita el tapón del frasco y lo bebe. No, mi corazón se paró, me paralice, veo como lentamente el cuerpo a ella empieza a caer. Corro para tomarla antes de que toque el suelo. _No llegue a salvarla. No llegue. No fui lo suficientemente poderoso_ "podríamos haber buscado otra solución le susurró al oído, yo la hubiese encontrado."

La dejo en el suelo, y tomo a Tenseiga y espero a ver a los duendes del infierno. Nada, no ocurre nada.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sosteniendo un cuerpo inerte, su bestia exigía venganza.

Mire la espada sin filo que mi padre me había dado "Aquella que no puede matar, pero pueda dar vida" La odie y ahora la odio más que nunca. " _Por qué Akane, por qué_ , _como pude haber estado tan ciego, cómo vas a llevar todo esto sola todos estos años sin decirme. Me odio por no haberlo presentido y te odio más a ti por haber llegado a mi vida y haberme hecho lo que soy, un ser débil. Que no supo protegerte de lo peor de vos misma…"_

"Adios akane _._ " Le susurro en el oído.

Se podía escuchar el aullido de llanto de su Señor. Todos sus soldados aullaron juntos a él, y todos los siervos llorando la perdida de la Hime Akane.

En la entrada del palacio se encontraba Inu no Taisho con su compañera destrozada, " _Es hora de cumplir tu destino Kagome, solo espero que mi hijo te perdone y que vuelvas a nosotros Akane."_

Desde día nada será igual.

Pero Sesshomaru escucho un último suspiro del viento _"Recuerda koi, te veré cuando sea oro"_

* * *

 **Fin de este capitulo!**

 **"Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" Frase del Principito.**

 **Trabajando en más!**


End file.
